Exalted Inferno: Hideki Hojo
Hideki Hojo Loyal, brutal and proud are just a few of the many words that can be used to describe Hideko Hojo. He can trace his ancestry back to Medieval Japan and the time of the Shogunate. His ancestors were some of the first warlords who united the clans under one banner against the Mongols. It was his ancestors who defeated the Mongol Khan Kublai at the battle of Koan in 1281. Based in the fabled Himeji castle, this leader will stop at nothing until the entire world bends the knee to the will of the Empire. Hojo was fiercely loyal to the Dragon Emperor, frequently advising him on all military matters. Infact up until the emperor’s death he was his majesties first port of call whenever he needed advice on where to conquer next. Hojo is convinced that the Emperor was assassinated along with his chancellor. Indeed he was so infuriated by this treachery that he has sworn a blood oath to avenge his masters death. This only adds to the resentment that he feels towards the Eunuchs of the forbidden palace and only adds to the chaos that now exists within the Empire. Even though Hojo hates the Eunuchs and the other members of the Empire outside of his control, they pale in comparison to his loathing of every other culture that exists throughout the world, in particular the Warlords of Africa. In one of his most recent speeches he denounces the Warlord king Shaka II ‘as nothing other than a savage who is merely the strongest among a country of savages.’ Hojo firmly believes that the people of the Empire are the superior race. In his eyes the people of Africa need to be invaded to rid the world of their savagery and barbarism forever. The rest of the world needs to be brought under Hojo’s rule because he believes that its leadership is misguided. This is for the simple reason that the world’s leaders lack honor. Something that Hojo holds to be the most important virtue of a great leader. Without honor you can’t set the example needed to serve the Son of Heaven, the Emperor. Hojo is also a big believer in the militarization of the Empire. Japan in his opinion lacks the social degradation of China because every area of society is ruled by a strict set of militarized laws. He claims that he doesn’t need propaganda because all of his people already follow every word that he says. Hojo believes that the army should exist first and foremost to serve the Emperor and therefore recruits for the army must never question any order that they are given. Without this blind obedience the Empire can’t destroy the looming barbarian threat. Hojo has most recently been attributed with the successful defense of the Pacific against the Alliance where he continues to defend the back door into the Empire. For the last few months Hojo has set his eyes on the South coast of Africa where he hopes to begin his campaign of terror against the African Savages. Under the surface of harmony and peace, these three contenders cause ripples throughout the empire - Each vying for power and glory, each trying to outdo the other and each trying to destroy the other. In these uncertain times, the eunuchs of the Forbidden Palace decide to use the tools at their disposal – assassins. Amongst these, they choose their most efficient weapon - Natsuko. Hideki Hojo Mission and Bonuses Capture two territories of the African Warlords and proclaim Hideki Hojo - Emperor. Bonuses: +5% gold , +5% tech and + 20% Battle points